


No Patience

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “Is this a punishment?” He asks, when you clip the cuffs around his wrists.“No, no honey.” You say sweetly, collecting yourself and kissing him deeply. “This is a test.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 26





	No Patience

“Is this a punishment?” He asks, when you clip the cuffs around his wrists.

He’s lying on his back, naked against the satin sheets. You clip the cuffs to the little chain that’s secured to the headboard, drawing his arms up up up over his head. You’re straddling him, and he can feel the heat you radiate as you shift a little to reach the headboard, to test the strength of the bonds.

Your tits get pressed nearly into face as you do it, and Kylo doesn’t hold himself back from kissing your skin, laving his tongue on the sweat that’s already begun to glisten over your sternum. He hums happily at the salty taste it leaves on his tongue, at the way it only leaves him thirsty for more. 

“No, no honey.” You say sweetly, collecting yourself and kissing him deeply. “This is a test.”

He loves the way you kiss, it’s entirely too sensual, it always gets him hard. He’s hard now, already, having your naked body on top of his and this close, how could he not be? Your tongue slides against his and he groans into it, into the way you bite at his lower lip, the way you lick across his teeth, the way the sticky sweet sound of spit smacks between you.

“In what?” He asks when you pull away, glad to know he hadn’t done something wrong accidentally to upset you. No, he thinks, you’d be much more firm with him if he’d been bad.

“Patience.” You smile, caress his cheek, give him a chaste kiss after all that. “Can you be good for me?”

“Yes.” He breathes, because it’s the only thing he knows, the only thing he knows for sure how to do, is be good for you.

He chases your lips as you pull away from him and you grin, stroke his cheek once more.

Kylo is good at this, he always thinks whenever you start out. He’s good at being patient. He spent so much of his life being patient, this should be no problem.

Except.

Except it is a problem when it comes to you, because fuck he wants you so badly, all the time.

When you straddle his thighs, just behind his cock so that it can brush against your stomach, when you begin to rub your hands in oil all over your body, making your tits shiny and slicked up in the sultry candlelight, he sucks in a sharp breath. When you roll your hips down against him, grinding on his thigh, slippery hands sliding up and down his muscled chest, he can see your smile at the way his abs tense.

He does his best to do as you say, but he can’t help the way his feet plant against the mattress, can’t help the way he raises his hips to help you, to give you more friction that you so clearly want. All he wants is to make you feel good, he can’t simply lie there and do nothing, he can’t.

You tsk, and his heart spikes for a moment as he tries to rein himself in. You only smile encouragingly before your mouth drops open as you ride his thigh, a hand reaching under yourself to play with your pussy. He groans, whines, because he wants it to be his hand, and he finds that fuck – he doesn’t have any patience at all.

You come, he can always tell when you come, even when he’s not the one making you feel that way. But you’re not satisfied, and he knows you won’t be until he fucks you hard, just the way you like it. He doesn’t know how long you’ll make him wait for that though, and he gets frustrated, cock painfully full, leaking at the tip, drooling for you.

You ignore it entirely and crawl up his body, settling yourself above his face and this _thrills_ him, because eating your cunt is one of his favorite things in the world, especially after you’ve just come. Your pussy is so so so wet, drenched for him when you sit down on his mouth, and he eagerly drinks you up, quenching his thirst.

He moans into it, and when you smooth your hands up his chiseled arms to twine your fingers in with his where they’re cuffed above him, he knows that’s praise. Your grip in his hands is tight, and you ride his face slowly, taking your time. Sometimes you want to get off as quickly as possible, but sometimes you want to drag it out, patience patience patience.

He noses at your clit, alternates between lapping you up and thrusting his tongue into you. He had a long fucking tongue, you always said so, always loved when he speared it up through you, the hot wet muscle wriggling against your walls.

When you come again, it’s all over his face, your knees squeezing the side of his head. You moan out loud and high, and it’s music to his ears. His hands twitch and clench and flex, wanting to touch you, to bruise you the way you like. He knows just what you like.

But you’re still not done, and this is the most torturous part. This is the part where now that he’s had a taste of you, it’s all he wants for more. When you prop yourself above him, when you take his cock in between your pleasure-shaken hands and rub the head of it back and forth through your folds. He’s so close to penetrating you that it drives him insane, and his chest heaves, arms tugging against his bonds.

You finger yourself, straddle him and finger yourself, use his cock to stimulate your over-sensitive clit while your fingers plunge in and out of you. He’ll growl, because it’s so fucking close but not nearly what he wants, not what he needs. When you come for the third time you’re exhausted, and he knows it’s his turn, knows he can finally make you scream out in pleasure the way you deserve.

“Fill me up.” You say when you unlock the cuffs, and he knocks a laugh out of you with how quickly he bolts upright, how effortlessly he manhandles you onto your back.

He’s passed his test, for now, and his reward, getting to come deep inside you, makes it all so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> Anonymous: I love your interpretation of Mob Kylo! How would he react if you tied him up and he had to watch you get yourself off a few times before he would be allowed to even lay a finger on you? I mean I could see having him tied up and ridding his face while he is simultaneously in heaven (bc obviously) and hell (bc boy is desperate to touch you and be all up in your business)


End file.
